tere dil ka mere dil se ristha purana hai
by Luv Rachana and Gaurav Forever
Summary: Its about two brothers . Who are separated and now hate each other very much . Will they ever be able to make their realtions like before Will they trust each other ( Kavin Dushyant
1. Chapter 1

One new story this story is based on the relationship between two brothers . Don't think it's a love story it is a story of 2 brothers

Part 1

At singhania mainson

The 2 brothers are sitting in bro2 's room which was totally messed up

Bro1 : Kya hal kr diya h tune mere kamre ka

Bro2 : tera nhi hamara room

Bro1 : kya dhoondh raha h

Bro2 : mera lucky charm

Bro1 : woh watch joblack colour ki h

Bro2 : han tune dhkhi

Bro1 : tu meri pehen ja

Bro2 : Teri kyun ek second tune meri watch ka kya ki

Bro1 : kuch nhi tu ragginiand riyana se poch

Bro2 good idea

They head towards another room

Raggini : Bolo bhaiya kyadhoondh rhe ho

Bro2 : meri black watch

Riyana : woh toh l kabir phen

Bro1 : ab woh kaha milega

Raggini : apne room mein

Bro2 : kya bewkof nalayk bhai mila h

Please give me your reviews

I will make it longer from next time

Plz tell me how is it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note : kavin will be paired with purvi and she will be his heroine but she will enter after few chapters

Bro1 : ab woh kaha milega

Raggini : apne room mein

Bro2 : kya bewkof nalayk bhai mila h

Bro1 : tujhi pe gya h kavin

Kavin : meri chod khud ko dhkh dushyant

Dush : bhout mast dhikhta ho

Kavin : meri proxy mat kr

They go to another room

Kavin : ka birthday meri watch

Kabir : bhai woh Mujhse khrb hogyi

Dush : tu toh gya Kabir

Kavin : tumhare whjhse a ab mein kese jaunga

Dush : meri watch phnle

Kavin : ok tumhe toh mein aake dhkh hun Kabir

At day a abhi house

Day a : Ishu diya kaha h

Tarike : woh toh taiyari kr rhi h

Abhi : ki ski

Shreaya: sir use date pr jaana h na

Daya: ishu dhkh aao apne di ko

Ishu : ji bhai

Ishu heads to a room the room is very neat and tidy

Ishu whistles

Girl : Kyu ched rhi ho

Tarike : kayamat dha rhi ho

They hear loud car horns

Shreya : lo Aagye sir ya tumhare ashiq

Girl : Kuch bhi bhabhi

They all head down stairs

Daya : you looking great

Ashu (abhi rik ha son ) : woh u looking hot

Girl : Ashu kaha se sikha

Ishu : di bhagya se definitely

Tarike : ab jao

Girl : bye

The girl goes and hugs a guy sitting in the car and says sorry I m late kavin

Kavin : u looking stunning

Girl : kaha chl r he h

Kavin : date pr

Girl : woh toh mein bhi jaanti hun

They reach a rooftop hall the full hall is decorated with white and red roses and balloons

Kavin : you wait i just come

Girl is sitting when she turns around and see kavin singing

Kavin : Halki halki khushboo si tum ho

Jaise subaho ka jaadu ho

Dheemi dheemi iss pal mein tum ho

Jaise jharne mein baadal ho

Tumhe chhu lun toh tum ud jaao

Tumko pakdo toh sharma jaao

Palat meri jaan

Kuch meri sun, kuch apni sunaa

Mujhko seene se le tu laga

Meri dhadkan hui hai jawaan

Palat meri jaan

Tu mera din tu meri subah

Meri khaamoshiyon ki sadaa

(sadaa: sound/awaaz)

Mere ishq ki tu intehaa

Oas mein chhalki boondon jaisi ho

Subahon mein chhanti kirno jaisi

Jis rut mein ho, khil jaaye woh

Geeton mein lafzon ki tarah

Meethe suron ka ho bayaan.. hmmm..

Main palak jhapku toh tum aa jaao

Thandi saanson ko garma jaao

Palat meri jaan..

Ishq tera hi mera jahaan

Rooh mein meri tera gumaan

Teri chaahat mein, main hoon fanaa

Palat meri jaan..

Dekha hai maine tujhme Khuda

Hai ibaadat teri har adaa

Mere ishq ki tu intehaa.. ho...

TThe song ends kavin goes on his knee and say i love you. I can't live without you. Will you marry me diya (takes out ring )

Diya : yes

They finish dinner and drive to a road

Diya : kavin stop

Kavin : Kyu

Diya : kulfi chl

Kavin : abhi chl

Both get down and order kulfi Both start wwalking

Diya : kitni Thnd h

Kavin : aur tumhe kulfi khana thi

Diya : tu boring h

Kavin was continuously noticing that diya was feeling cold He removed his jacket and put it around diya shoulder

Diya : tu phnle Kavin

Kavin : Mujhe thnd nhi lgti

They notice that there was no 1 except the 2 Kavin put his hand around diya and lean forward and kiss her and she responded They have a liplock

Both headed to the car .

Diya : when you will talk to bhai

Kavin : Aaj

Diya : stop joking

Kavin : I m serious

Diya : ok

Both reach Daya abhi house

Abhi : kavin aao na Inn se milo Yeh h

Daya : rudra diya k hone wale patie

Please give me your reviews

Plz tell me how is it


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews

Secretreader sure u can call me di Iwill definitely try to make it longer

Chapter 3

Both reach Daya abhi house

Abhi : kavin aao na Inn se milo Yeh h

Daya : rudra diya k hone wale patie

Kavin : Kya ? (He looked at diya totally shocked . Diya looked down )

Ishu : jiju yeh kavin sir hein humare sath cid mein km krte h

Rudra : hello nice to meet you

Tarika: are rudra bethiyen na

Abhi : kavin betho

Every 1 sit

Kavin think) : yeh kya ho raha h

Rudrra : toh diya ji aapko kya pasand h

Diya : mtlb

Rudra : aapki hobbies kya h

Diya :hobbies ka toh time hi nhi rhta

Rudra : kyun

Diya : job ki wjhse

Rudra (opened a msg )

Msg from ishu : yeh kya bakwass poch rhe ho bolo ki shadi k baad no job no bahar jana no talking to boys except her brother

Rudra : meri kuch shrte h

Abhi : kya

Rudra : shadhi k baad aap job nhi krengi shadhi k baad kya aap sagai k baad hi chodengi

Diya : pr kyun

Rudra : kyunki shadhi k baad aap meri jimedari h auraapke krche mein uthaunga toh aapko kya jarrurat h

Daya : theek h

Kavin : diya jarrurat kliye job nhi krti woh isliye krti h kyunki usse pasand h

Kavin (think ) : yeh toh tu tb krega na jb teri shaadhi hogi jo ki hogi hi nhi

Rudra : nhi jo bhi ho aap jobs nhi krengi aap ghr mein rhengi

Diya : (through eyes to ishu ) : What is this ?

Ishu (msg to diya ) : chill di

Rudrda : (msg) yes stay cool

Shreya (msg ) tumh log pagal ho group mein toh kavin sir bhi h na

Tarika : (msg) nhi h yeh dusra group h

Diya (msg ) what is wrong with you guys

Ishu (msg) sb chupchap betehe rho sb

Now conversation

Rudra : toh daya sir

Ishu : sir

Rudra : I mean daya ji sagai kb

Kavin (think ) : sagai nhi yeh nhi ho skta

Daya : kl ka din theek rhega

Kavin : pr sir itni jldi arrangements kesse honge

Abhi : ho jyenge

Rudra : acha ab mein chlta hun and he leaves

Kavin : bye every 1

Tarika : kavin ruku abhi 5 10 minutes mein puri team aati hi hogi

Acp : aagyi h

Daya : are sir aayina

Szlunke : chlo lg jao sb km pe

Acp : chlo km distribute krlete h

They distributed the work

Catering Freddie , bhabhi and pankaj

Decoration Sachin kajal and nikhil

Music and dance ishu and divya

Invitation daya shreya abhi and and tarika

Acp : sb hogya

Daya : nhi sir diya and rudra ki outfit bchi h

Salunke : toh woh kavin and diya krlenge kyunki baki yon ko toh km h

Kavin : sir dush

bhi h

Acp nhi woh kl kmse pune jaa rh h

Dush : yes

Salunke : lg jao sb km pe

Acp : kl subha sb mere ghr pr aajana 9 bje

Nxt day

All reach acps house

Acp : sb lgjao km pe

Everyon

went to their respective destination

Sajal and nikhil to the place finalised for the function

Sachinc : nikhil tum upr jaa kr decoration dhekh lo

Nikhil : ok and leaves

Sachin : kajal tumidhr dhklo mein pool side dhkh k aata hu

Kajal is instructing every worker

Kajsl : bhaiya wohflowers esse mt kro

To show him how to do it she climb up the stairs and say perfect and suddenly her leg slip and she falls and lands safely into Sachin arm . Both have an eye lock and disbalance and fall on the floor and the basket which was full of flowers falls . The flowers fall on them .

They hear someone coughing and come out of their imaginary world

sachin : kajal tum theek ho

Kajal : yes

Nikhil : ab kam krle

Hear at acp house

Abhirika and dareya were writing cards

Abhi : hum yeh theek toh kr rhe h na

Daya : han

Tarika : dayaand shreya tum dono na yeh cards baat don and hum yeh baat denge

Every 1 leaves

Dareya car

Daya : shreaya yeh plan work kregana

Shreaya : han aap fikr mt kijiye

Daya : mujhe dr lg rh h

Shreya hold hhand and say trust me this will work

Daya : tum bol rhi ho toh theek h

At Abhirika car

Abhi : mujhtension ho raha h

Tarika : sb plan k hissb se hoga

At mall

Diya : tujhe kya hua ?

Kavin : kuch nhi tu kyun kr rhi h

Diya : kya

Kavin : uss bandr se shaadi

Diya : woh chod chlshopping krne

Kavin

v : kya khridna h

Diya : dress sagai kliye

Diya phone rings. The phone conversation

Girl : di kesse ho

Diya : zinda hun

Girl : are gussa kyun h rhi ho

Diya : purvi tujhse achi ishu

Purvi : pic bhejo na aapki jij k sath

Purvi : di woh nakchdhi mujhse achi h ?

Diya : ha

e Please

give me your reviews

Plz tell me how is it


End file.
